It was you
by Steve Zissou
Summary: It's stupid, really, to get anxious around every storm that hits but she can't help it. One year and three months prior there was a storm in New Mexico and Jane has been on edge ever since. ThorXJane with major bro feels for Loki


Okay so this story is smallish and explores a brief Thor POV during the fight on the bridge and then a mostly Jane POV of Thor returning. Major feels for thor and loki being bros. Enjoy, thoughts are always appreciated.

* * *

It's not a girl who does it. It's not her laughter that bubbles sweetly like a winding brook. It's not her shy smile and the faint pink dusting light across her cheeks when he says something too strange. It isn't her passion and it isn't the light in her eyes when she talks about her research.

It's not any of that and Thor isn't good with words so when Loki spits at him, howls at him, _"DON'T TELL ME IT'S THAT GIRL!"_

He wants to howl right back at him, wants to grab him by his shoulders and shake him and say, _gods above, Loki, it was you! It was father's death! It was your eyes when you told me mother forbade me to return! It was you!_

But he can't because Thor has this swell of angry knotting in his chest and it turns him into a beast who finally is pushed to the brink of emotional downfall. He attacks and when he has Loki hanging off the edge of the bifrost several moments later he regrets not saying what he could have.

Later, Thor weeps against his mother's thigh like he is a child. It's a full year that passes before he ever sees his brother again. Longer before he sees Jane.

* * *

It's a Thursday and the forecasts say all sun all day long and Jane has been secretly dying for this. She may be a freak for her work and her research but it's been two weeks straight of no real breaks and after this final breakthrough, Jane is ready to take a breather of a day and spend it outside. The weather in the summer in Norway is something to behold and even Darcy, pale Darcy who enjoys being in front of a computer and inside more than Jane sometimes, is begging Jane for the day off too.

"Okay, okay," she says, but she grins because the weather sounds like it'll make for a good day to do this before they get back to working. Or rather, before Jane gets back to working and Darcy gets back to making coffee and coalating reports.

It's a Thursday and the forecats say all sun all day so when Jane steps one foot outside their rented home and sees a swell of thick, gray clouds rapidly moving across the sky her heart skips a beat and Darcy says, "motherrrr fuuuuucker!"

It's stupid, really, to get anxious around every storm that hits but she can't help it. One year and three months prior there was a storm in New Mexico and Jane has been on edge ever since. Every storm has the possibility of bringing _him_ back into her life and Jane isn't sure how she feels about that.

A year and three months is a long time to get real, to get her head back in the game, to not get distracted. Granted, the work she does is partially because of him and is some effort to get him back, but there is more to Jane than this alien thunder god. There is a passion for exploration of the unknown, there is an intense need to answer the questions of what is out there and how can they get to it and Jane can honestly say this has been her since before Thor ever showed up in her life.

He's just a perk really and hopefully, she thinks, not too bad of a distraction, when he does show up.

After all, this is Jane Foster who wasn't interested in Dr. Donald Blake's idea of playing housewife. This is Jane Foster who couldn't see herself with a house, two kids, a dog, a cat, and cooking for the husband dinner everynight so he would feel good after work. But then, how would that even work with Thor anyway?

It's Thursday and the forecasts all say sun but it starts to rain and Darcy has to drag Jane back in from the rain because she gets so caught up thinking about everything a coming storm could mean that she forgets it isn't wise to just stand out in the rain like an idiot. Thunder crashes, the sky lights up, and Jane sighs as she trudges back in.

"I did not mean to soak you to the bone, Jane Foster."

Or, you know, not. Maybe, instead, she continues to stand out in the rain, back to the booming voice and heart thrumming madly like it might break free of her chest if she doesn't get it under control.

Maybe, instead, she chooses to turn around and embrace the storm and wrap her legs around the storm's waist and bury her face against his neck and laugh like a crazy person until he is laughing, until he is brushing the hair out of her eyes so he can look into them like he did so long ago over waffles in a diner in New Mexico.

It's Thursday and that is his day and she rolls her eyes when she says he would do this on a Thursday and then he laughs again before kissing her so soundly that her toes curl and he drops Mjolnir to the ground with a heavy _thunk_!

_Yeah, this will work just fine_, she thinks.

It wasn't a girl who did it, who got him to change. It wasn't her laughter or her passion or her shy smile that had Thor seeing his mistakes. But it is this girl who helps him keep in check, makes him a better man, gives him what for when his temper is lost or when he finds himself growing too vain, too selfish in his actions.

It's Jane Foster that helps so damned much but she knows that this change is also spurred on by the hope that some day Thor can tell Loki the truth. Can say, _"brother, it was you. I never meant to hurt you."_


End file.
